


Visiting Old Friends

by orphan_account



Series: Feline Friends and Family [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe- Cats, Cute, Fluff, M/M, aren't they adorable?, cat!Sherlock, cat!john, kitty snuggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-17
Updated: 2013-01-17
Packaged: 2017-11-25 21:22:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/643095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quiet day in which Mycroft comes to visit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Visiting Old Friends

Sherlock sat at the window, long black tail swishing back and forth as his piercing blue eyes took in every detail of the street. He watched as a sleek, black car pulled up in front of the door, a well-dressed man stepping out. Sherlock narrowed his eyes. _Mycroft._

Mycroft Holmes came up to the door, which opened almost immediately. Mrs. Hudson had been expecting him. Sherlock leapt off the sill and went to sulk behind the couch, hoping that if he was out of sight, Mycroft would leave him alone.

“Come right up, Mr. Holmes,” Mrs. Hudson was saying. “I'll make you a cuppa tea.” She bustled into the kitchen as Mycroft stepped into the flat, casting his eyes around the room as he searched for the object of his visit: the tall black cat currently hiding behind the couch. All his search turned up was John- the small ginger cat sitting stiffly on the armchair.

Mycroft sat down on the chair opposite John as Mrs. Hudson came into the room. “Here you are, then,” she said, handing Mycroft his tea. She set a saucer of milk down for the cats, a pair of strays she had picked up off the street, and left the room, telling Mycroft “You're welcome to stay as long as you like.” She knew he only came for Sherlock.

Mycroft sipped his tea as his mind worked out the possible places the cat might be. John probably knew, but damned if Mycroft Holmes was going to starts talking to _cats._ John watched him for a while before jumping off the chair and walking over to where Mrs. Hudson had left the milk, lapping at it happily. By the time Mycroft had finished his tea, he had figured out exactly where to find Sherlock.

He set his empty cup to the side, getting up from the armchair and moving over to the couch. He pushed it out slightly, so that when he knelt down, he could clearly see Sherlock's blue eyes flashing ferociously, even as the cat himself melted effortlessly into the shadows. Mycroft slowly reached out to stroke him, but Sherlock hissed a warning and backed away from him even further.

John appeared at Mycroft's feet, coming to see what all the fuss was about. He moved over to Sherlock, rubbing his head against the other cat's, and Sherlock calmed slightly. _Fascinating,_ thought Mycroft. In all the time he had known Sherlock, he had never known something that could calm him.

He reached out again, and this time was able to scratch behind Sherlock's ear for a few moments before the cat ducked away again. A small smile tugged at the corners of his lips as happy memories came flooding back. He had found Sherlock near his home as a kitten and had secretly grown rather fond of him, although he never managed to coax him inside. Sherlock had never been very friendly. When he became a full-grown cat, he had settled down with Mrs. Hudson, but Mycroft continued to visit once a week, even if Sherlock was a bit cross. His personality hadn't changed _that_ much from when he was small.

With a few more pets from Mycroft and some encouragement from John, Sherlock walked out from behind the couch and leapt up onto the armchair John had been occupying earlier. John followed him, curling up beside Sherlock and falling asleep. Mycroft, once again, took the seat opposite the cats and watched them. Sherlock glared back.

After a while, Mycroft stood, walked over to where John and Sherlock had curled up, and reached out to stroke Sherlock's head. Sherlock allowed this, but kept his eyes fixed on Mycroft with something that might have been irritation.

Mycroft pet Sherlock for a few minutes then stood, straightened his jacket, and walked out of the flat. “Thank you, Mrs. Hudson,” he called as he left. “I shall be back again on Sunday.”

“Of course, Mr. Holmes,” she replied, shutting the door behind him. She walked back into the flat, smiling at the sight that greeted her.

Sherlock had laid his head down against John and fallen asleep, purring softly.

***

“Why does he insist upon visiting _every_ week?” Sherlock mumbled sleepily, some time after the sun had set.

John chuckled and rolled over so that he faced his mate. “He probably just cares about you more than you think.”

“Hmph,” Sherlock huffed, snuggling closer to John and falling asleep once more.


End file.
